danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Hotel Kumasutra
Hotel Kumasutra (in Japanese, Hotel Kumanami) is a hotel within the grounds of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. If the player purchases a Key of Love from the casino for 10,000 casino coins, they will receive an intimate scene with a random student from Danganronpa V3 which takes place in a Love Suite (in Japanese, Love Hotel) inside Hotel Kumasutra. About Hotel Kumasutra's Love Suite scenes can be accessed during both the main game of Danganronpa V3 from Chapter 2, as well as during the endgame bonus mode Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, by purchasing a Key of Love from the Casino. During the main game the pool of available characters is limited to those who are still alive at the time you purchase the key, but during Love Across the Universe, all students are available. Each student only has one scene, but repeats are possible. The scenes are linear, with no branching dialogue trees. On the night of the same day in which the player purchases a Key of Love, the player is given the option to use the key and trigger a bonus scene in which the protagonist is inside a Love Suite with a random student. In the scene, the student will be in a dream-like state, and perceives the protagonist as their "ideal", though they note it is still the protagonist, sometimes even by name. The protagonist must figure out what the role is that the student perceives them as, and then play that role successfully, or the student will have a bad dream and become distressed. The tone of the scene varies from student to student, ranging from overtly sexual to romantic or platonic. The student fully believes in the dream scenario even if it is farfetched, but has no memory of the encounter when they wake up, whereas the protagonist is fully aware that it's a dream, and has some foggy memories of the encounter when they wake up. Because the scenario occurs in this dream-like state, these scenes are considered non-canonical, though they are canon in terms of character exploration. Completing any student's Love Suite event will unlock the Monopad theme "Love Suite". Love Suite Event Transcripts Angie Yonaga Gonta Gokuhara Himiko Yumeno K1-B0 Kaede Akamatsu Kaito Momota Kirumi Tojo Kokichi Oma Korekiyo Shinguji Maki Harukawa Maki's event has minor dialogue changes depending on whether her event is initiated during Chapter 2 (before the reveal of Maki's true talent), post Chapter 2 (after the reveal of Maki's true talent), or during Love Across the Universe. The additional dialogue has been highlighted with a light grey background. The event in Love Across the Universe has the most complete dialogue. Miu Iruma Rantaro Amami Ryoma Hoshi Tenko Chabashira Tsumugi Shirogane Monopad Theme Completing any one Love Suite event will unlock the "Love Suite" Monopad Theme. Danganronpa V3 Love Suite Monopad Theme 01.jpg|Map Danganronpa V3 Love Suite Monopad Theme 02.jpg|Truth Bullets Danganronpa V3 Love Suite Monopad Theme 03.jpg|Present Danganronpa V3 Love Suite Monopad Theme 04.jpg|Report Card Danganronpa V3 Love Suite Monopad Theme 05.jpg|School Rules Danganronpa V3 Love Suite Monopad Theme 06.jpg|System Trophies & Achievements Trivia *The hotel's English name, Hotel Kumasutra, is a pun on the ancient Hindu text written to teach men how to have a happy marriage, but better known in popular culture as a sex guide. *In the original Japanese, the main conflict of Kaede's love suite event was trying to convince Shuichi to call her Kaede (楓) rather than the formal Akamatsu-san (赤松さん). In Japanese, calling someone of the opposite gender by their given name (with no ) indicates that two people are very close. In the English localization, the conflict was changed to Kaede trying to convince Shuichi to call her a petname such as "sweetheart", because English does not use honorifics. *The name of the achievement you get from using the Love Key - "Giving It Up at the Hotel Kumasutra" - is a reference to the song by , which contains the lyric: "Livin' it up at the Hotel California". Navigation